


Sunrise

by orphan_account



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: M/M, Sleepy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very very short fluffy Jagoras one shot I felt the need to write</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> ok, 1) this is not one of my best. Literally wrote it in about ten minutes so I'm sorry if it's awful!  
> And 2) to everyone who read Wanted, thank you :) over 500 hits was something I did NOT expect to see when I checked my emails. So yeah, thanks! And enjoy this

Pythagoras couldn't sleep.  
It had been happening often, these past few weeks. He blamed himself for working too hard, but really, who else was going to do it? Certainly not Hercules or Jason.  
Jason.  
Staring out at the dark street below from the balcony, he tested the name on his lips. They quirked into a smile and he sighed, shaking his head.  
Ever since Jason had crashed into his life - literally - Pythagoras' life, and Hercules', had been turned upside down, for better and for worse.  
Better, because Pythagoras was actually doing something other than playing with triangles all day and night, and Hercules was spending more time with a woman he 'loved' than in the tavern, for a change.  
Worse...well, let's just say all three of them had lost count how many scars, bruises and broken bones they had encountered.

Movement on the streets below. Washer women taking in their hauls, talking, laughing, whispering, pleasant and merry as a new day began to dawn.  
"Pythagoras?"  
Turning around at the sound of his name, Pythagoras smiled fondly as Jason's sleep-ridden and dazed form, but was not able to hold back a slight blush at the sight of Jason's bare chest.  
"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Pythagoras asked as Jason leaned against the wooden rail next to him.  
"Mm. Can't really say the same for you, though." Jason inquired.  
Pythagoras rolled his eyes. "I'll tire out eventually."  
They stood in silence for a while, as the sun began to pour over Atlantis, the sky painted purple and red and yellow. Pythagoras watched it, pulse quickening slightly at the view of such natural beauty.  
"Where's Hercules?"  
"Tavern, I suspect. Or Medusa's." Jason replied, keeping his eyes on the sun. Pythagoras had begun to feel his eyelids become heavier, and the colours painted in the sky a little harder to see. Elbows on the balcony, he rested his chin in his hands, closing his eyes.

Jason's eyes travelled over the blonde man's exhausted form. "You work too hard." Jason told him fondly, a hand brushing Pythagoras' hip and pulling him closer. Pythagoras hummed lightly, head spinning.

Rolling his eyes, Jason carefully led the mathematician back inside, keeping a firm arm around his waist and a hand in his.

Setting down Pythagoras, Jason beside him as the younger man curled up in a ball on the bed. Jason smiled slightly, playing with the blond curls absently and humming a random tune to himself, one he'd heard back home but couldn't for the life of him remember the words to.

It was several more hours before Jason finally left the room to eat, but not before he leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to Pythagoras' lips, taking advantage of the fact the man was asleep.

And perhaps, when Pythagoras awoke, it would be the first kiss of many.


End file.
